Curb Appeal
by HomeSickGuy
Summary: Tavros never had a chance to cut lose. In fact he never thought about it. But the mind can only take so much stress and heartbreak. So one night, at a party, Tavros begins his journey to learning how to live. (Under Re-write)
1. Pitty

Tavros wasn't one to really react violently to pretty much any situation. He was always a pacifist, and avoided confrontations whenever they presented themselves. He found it amusing how often violence found itself automatically attracted to him like moths to a flame. His friends didn't seem to notice or even care about his plight, but that was to be expected. Especially now, with the resident bitch and his ex-girlfriend, Vriska Serket, digging the heel of her shoe into the one spot on his back that hurt the most.

He couldn't drown out the small bits of darkness that began slipping into his brain as the crowd around him laughed at him. He hated this, but what could he do? If he couldn't defend himself, then nobody would. As the crowd dispersed, he stood, dusting himself off. Of the corner of his eye he spotted a mane of wild hair and makeup. Gamzee Makara was his name, and he was supposedly Tavros' best friend. Emphasis on supposedly, for when their eyes met, Tavros could only see contempt in his stare along with a sneer. He turned and walked away.

No tears fell. Only a single sigh was released by the frail Chicano as if to say 'Of Course'. He felt no form of sadness whatsoever and began walking home, wishing he at least brought an extra hoodie as rain began to fall.

"Tavros? That you?" Rufioh called from the kitchen. Rufioh Nitram, the cool guy with red hair and an eccentric choice of clothing, was Tavros' older brother. Take about three years off of Rufioh, and you have an exact copy of Tavros, except he's cool, is actually dating someone, and doesn't have to face the soul crushing feeling of having most of his friends turn their backs on him.

"Yeah..." He sighed as he set his things down. Rufioh walked up to him and offered him a cup of hot chocolate, which he took gladly.

"How was school?"

"Well... I got my ass kicked by Vriska, Gamzee finally abandoned to me and I got soaked... I think The bitch is actually dating that brain-dead clown." He kicked off his shoes and went to his shared room to get changed. "Are you still going to that show next week?"

"Yeah, we're actually getting paid this time." Rufioh started a Punk band with his friends. They only played cover songs and they where actually good at it.

"Good..." Rufioh sighed at his brother's depressed and emotionally drained voice. He was socially awkward almost all his life, and it got worse after their mother's death in a car crash. That led to Tavros being confined in a wheelchair for the better part of three years, until he started walking again. But by then, most of his friends where pretty much leaving him on his own, and it hurt to watch his brother go down like he did.

"You know what? You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You're coming with me. You need to get out more anyways. Besides, it'll be awesome to see you live a little. And maybe even see you drunk out of your mind." Tavros stared at his brother, wondering if he even had a choice. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright. But I'm staying in the corner..." Rufioh grinned.

"Awesome!"

* * *

 **Here's this**


	2. Punk Rawk Show

The venue wasn't that far from their house, only a few streets down. The best part was that that Dirk Strider himself owned the place. Tavros was familiar with Dirk's younger brother from school, although neither of them talked to each other whatsoever out of the fact that his social awkwardness would make it impossible for him to put a proper sentence together. But that was school, and right now that wasn't what was on our young protagonist mind.

Soundcheck was just about over as the venue began to fill up with people all wearing their own leather jackets, boots, spiky hair, and smiles. Seeing this made Tavros feel out of place, mostly because he looked like sort of an emo. Nobody would deny that actually. I mean, Long hair covering his eyes, a black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and the tired, depressed look on his face? He was emo garbage to a T. And that didn't sit well with most of the punks who saw him.

Luckily for him, Rufioh's band finally got on stage. The band consisted of Rufioh himself, who was on rhythm guitar and lead vocals, Mituna Captor, bass guitar, and Kurloz Makara, the drummer, and Gamzee's older brother

It was a little weird seeing Kurloz, especially since he looked allot like Gamzee. Thinking about the juggalo left a bitter taste in his mouth. They where supposedly best friends for life. Yeah, ten years was for life.

"Fucking clown..." He sat in the corner as the loud deafening sound of the genre that was Punk bounced around, causing everyone to start acting out in their own ways. Tavros was never one to smile at any sort of violence, but seeing a mosh pit first hand, and for the first time was something amazing. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he saw how happy everyone around him was. That is until beer splashed in his face and got in his eyes. He sputtered and stumbled right into the pit.

Meenah Peixes wasn't exactly one to go to small underground show like this. Mostly because they where so damn hard to find in the first place. Luckily for her, she was in the presence of the, in her own opinion, best band she has ever heard. Sure they where mostly a cover band, but at least they where good at it. Hell, they even covered some Joy Division songs, and they where much better sounding than the trashy covers she's heard.

She loved the energy these shows and the crowds gave off. It made her feel happy that so many people can get together just to be a mess and enjoy doing it. The mosh pit was her favorite part of these things. So much energy and strange expressions of comradery, with everyone helping out anyone who falls and can't get up. She liked to see things like this, especially when her mother was a bit of a snobby bitch who considered the middle and lower class garbage, and would constantly pay cops to beat on them for her enjoyment.

It made her sick, and places like this where a true home for her. Not strange in any way, because her sisters' home is the aquarium.

Her happy thought where disrupted when someone crashed into her hard enough to make them crash into the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry!" It was just a kid. She got up and helped him on to his feet. The kid looked like an emo, but had a familiar face to him. His face looked soft and boyishly handsome. The hair made it hard to really see more of his face, but the small glimpse she caught gave her a clue.

"Ain't you Rufioh's brother?" He wiped his face and hands on his, now ruined hoodie, and nodded.

"Yeah..." He opened his eyes and she caught sight of the deepest shade of brown she had ever seen in her life. She unconsciously brushed his hair back and saw that he wasn't just handsome; He was adorable as hell, especially with the barely visible shade of red coming on to his cheeks, but the sticky feeling of his hair and the stench of alcohol brought her back to reality.

"Shit kid, you alright? You spilled your drink or something?" Right, because people totally drop beer on their own faces and stumble around like morons.

"N-no, someone splashed it in my face..." His blush seemed to deepen as he wiped his face on his sleeve, muttering about how it would smell for days. She was familiar with Rufoh's brother, and it honestly made her feel as if his friends saw him like her mother saw the working class. She knew for a fact that he didn't cut himself, or that he didn't wallow in emotional pain for long. He needed real friends that would be there for him. People that would support him and that he could actually support in return.

A light-bulb went off in her head as she looked around. She spotted her person interest: Latula Pyrope

She loved whenever live shows like this happened because she got to see Mituna playing on stage to his wild heart's content. It was around a year ago when this band formed and it was around that time that Mituna's nervous and at times, twitchy movements began to simmer down. She was glad for this, and for the music they managed to churn out whenever they could.

"Hey girl! How ya doin'?" Latula quickly turned around and smiled brightly as she caught sight of her friend.

"Hey! How are you!?" A quick hug was given and a small conversation, which the poor, still beer soaked Tavros could not, nor bothered to, keep up with. It took several minutes, about the length of three short songs being played on stage, before Meenah remembered he was standing there like an idiot.

"Oh! I almost forgot about ya! This is Rufioh's lil' brother. Some jerk poured beer on him and he need a change. You got anything?" Latula eyed him for a moment before smiling.

"Totally! C'mon!" She grabbed Tavros by the wrist and dragged out of the party.

Tavros was confused, flustered, and still smelling like beer. He had been dragged out of the party by two very attractive girls, one of who is dating his brother's band mate, and he had no idea where he was being taken to. His less developed instincts where yelling at him to panic and escape before it was too late. But he felt as powerless as when facing off against Vriska.

They reached a small, modest house only a block away from the venue. The house itself looked dusty but clean enough, considering the new coat of paint on it. This wasn't anything outstanding; almost all of the houses and their fenced off and the lawns cared for.

The thing was that this was the ghetto. Gangs, drugs and an assload of freedom where daily things that where expected and accepted. This is brought up because, in other areas of the same quality, neighbors, wannabe thugs and other less than likable people would end up calling the police or committing a massacre just to get them to shut up. But they would never dare to go near any of the Striders numerous locations, unless they wanted their hands cut off, or wanted trouble with the GHB himself for causing trouble on his turf. So many bands and party goers remained unharmed.

Tavros' thoughts where interrupted by Meenah pushing him into a small room. He looked around and noticed a couple of handmade posters, most of which where of his brother's band, a small books case which held, mostly comic books, and an open closet with a bunch of jackets and boots that where obviously not hers.

"Alright, let me see what I can do for you." Latula began to rummage through the numerous amount of clothing, trying to find some that fit the small teenager.

The smell of the spilled alcohol was still coming off of him strongly, and it was starting to get annoying.

"Kid, get that hoodie off. It's stinkin' up the room." Tavros blushed lightly and complied. He figured he might as well get his shirt off too, he could feel it sticking to his chest and he wouldn't want to get sick.

As soon as the articles of clothing where removed, Latula already had a handful of clothes that would more or less fit the smaller boy. But he noticed their eyes lingering on his torso. He then remembered the numerous bruises and small scars given to him by people he, for some stupid reason, still hung out with, regardless of them no longer acknowledging him as part of their pathetic circle... except Nepeta, she was a saint. Also Aradia, she was probably way too emotionless to care

He realized that they where still looking so he raised his hands to cover as much as he could.

Latula gave him a sympathetic look and handed him the bundle of clothing she had in her arms. "The bathroom is down the hall, second door to the left..." He nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Meenah could feel some anger bubbling in her. She didn't know Rufioh's kid brother that well, but from what he's told them in his drunken stupor, was enough to make almost everyone he told cry; with the exception of Cronus who still remained a hardass about it. If she remembered correctly, Cronus did break Eridan's nose afterwards.

Latula knew that her sister wouldn't hurt Tavros like everybody else did. In fact, she rarely even interacted with the poor kid. It was sad really, but what could they do? None of them really had the guts to break or beat their siblings, save for Cronus who was almost like somewhat of a guard and friend to most people, and Kurloz who was still in the dark about his brother's recent abandon of his childhood friend.

"Hey, is it alright if I get a beer or somethin'?" Meenah had her hands in her pockets, but it was clear that she was trying to relax.

"Sure. They're in the fridge..." Meenah left the room in a hurry while Latula gathered the wet articles of clothing and tossed them into a hamper.

X

* * *

Tavros stared at himself in the mirror, eyeing his new set of clothes; a white t-shirt with the words "Fuck Boot Camp" printed on the front, no doubt self made just like the jacket he wore over the shirt. It looked like something out of a cartoonist rendition of a punk, considering the three spiked studs on the shoulders and the anarchy symbol on the left shoulder. The pants and boots where comfortable enough though, the pants only being slightly baggy and the boots fitting only one size too big. He smiled a bit, appreciating the kindness given to him by two people who barely knew him. He gave a small sigh before stepping out of the bathroom and wondering back to Latula's room, only to find it empty.

"We're in here kid!" He jumped a bit at the voice and walked into the kitchen. Meenah walked up to him and handed an open can to him.

"Drink up kid, you need it." He looked down at the can and could smell the bitterness of the beer inside, making him cringe a bit.

"I-I don't drink..." Latula smiled sadly and spoke up.

"Tavros, please." Meenah grabbed his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Kid, you've had enough bullshit thrown your way already. Rufioh told us about your shitty 'friends' and how they treated you. And don't try to bullshit your way out of it. I've heard that stupid 'I'm used to it' line way to many times already. Come on, what's one bottle? Live a little!" Tavros thought for a moment. He gripped the can a little harder. Realizing she was right, he started chugging the bitter drink given to him. Screw his so called friends, and screw the consequences.


	3. The Morning After

The light came in through the window, past the blinds, barely lighting up anything in the dark room. The ceiling fan distributed the air poorly around the room and shook the blinds ever so slightly, allowing some sliver of light to hit the bed.

It was a mess of multiple sheets, clothes, books, and miscellaneous items that littered the floor when kicked off. The most surprising thing was who lay underneath.

Tavros groaned, and with the speed of a exhausted turtle who'd just smoked an entire plantation of pot, pushed himself to sit up. His head throbed slightly, feeling a little numb as the effects of whatever else he had done last night continued their effects. He cautiously opened one eye and saw his vision blurred. The hungoverd teen dragged himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, thanking the spirit of his great grandmother for keeping the light out of his eyes.

He splashed cold water on his face and rubbed his eyes to get the sleepy feeling out of them. It took a moment, but he flicked the light switch on and slowly opened his eyes, blinking quickly to get used to the light.

"...Okay what the fuck...?" His face exploded with red at what he was looking at; there were bite marks all over his chest and neck, lipstick stains on his lips, neck and cheek, and his hair. His once shoulder length hair, was cut down into a mowhawk.

He leaned into the mirror, more confused about his hair than anything. His hand felt the shaved sides of his head, and a the corners of his lips went up slightly at the feeling. He then stared at everything else, forgetting the minor headache he had woken up with, and focussing more on the hot pink colored lipstick that adorned him.

The realization was slowly dawning on him. One thing caught his attention more than anything; Latula didn't have a bathroom in her own room. Stumbling out of the strangely placed bathroom, Tavros took in his surroundings; the room itself was completely unfamiliar, with various things scattered across the ground and a large vanity like mirror he had not seen since 2006.

The ceiling fan continued to distribute the air in the room poorly, and it was that detail that made the young man realize he was stark naked.

"...What the fuck?" His hand quickly came up to cover his mouth, realizing just how loud he had spoken. His eyes landed on the other lump on the bed, which had started to move. Tavros could only hold his breath, as whoever it was began to sit up.

"Mmm, Tav, you okay...?" Meenah rubbed her eyes, trying to get some sleepiness out of them. She blinked a couple of times and looked at her guest. She squinted and tiredly reached for her glasses on the counter next to her bed, before taking a good look at the boy in her room.

She could barely fought back a grin at his shocked expression, and remembering that she wasn't exactly well dressed herself, she looked him right in the eyes, and gave a playful smirk.

"See anything you like?~" Tavros' hands immediately went up to his nose, which had suddenly began to bleed.

"F-fuck!" Tavros stumbled back into the bathroom and leaned over the sink, making sure he didn't get anything else dirty. What the hell happened last night? Was he just dreaming? Why wasn't he more freaked out about this?

"Yo, you okay?" Tavros lifted his head slightly, and turned his eyes towards the older teen who had quickly run up to him. He nodded and looked back down to the sink, letting the full reality hit him. But he was still calm.

"I think I might, uh, still be drunk... or something." Meena watched in sympathy, unsure of what to do or say, as her guest turned the water on and cleaned himself up. She felt the weight of the situation and its possible repercussions; she got a minor drunk. She had sex with him, great sex now that she thought about it.

She shook off a blush and looked back at him. He wasn't looking at her, instead down to the side to avoid seeing her bare breasts. She somewhat fixed the situation and brought her arms up to cover herself, but the awkwardness was still hanging thick in the air. She wanted to speak. She wanted to apologize for taking something from him, for getting him drunk. This was practically rape and he didn't know it. But he suddenly spoke up, cutting her off as she opened her mouth.

"Was I, um... good?" She froze, and a blush formed on her face. She closed her mouth and nodded slowly, feeling a shiver go up her back as the memory of his performance in bed the night prior came back to her. "Well... at least that's something..."

"Y-you're okay with this?" She looked at him in shock, her brain barely processing his words. Shock turned into a mixture of anger and sadness as he simply shrugged.

"I mean... if it was good for you then, uhh, I'm okay with it." He blushed a little more and scratched his cheek. "I don't remember it, but..." He cracked a weak smile and looked at her.

Meenah Pexies couldn't believe what she just heard; Tavros fucking Nitram, the little sensitive, socially awkward kid who probably never even had a girlfriend in his life, was okay with this whole situation.

"Tavros... I- What!? You're okay with all of this!? I practically raped you! How is this okay!?" He flinched and pushed his hair to one side before looking at her.

"I'm not a virgin anymore?" You could hear a cricket chirping in the background of the sun wasn't up. The ammount of weird that filled the room, was on such a level that someone could only cut through it with a chainsaw.

Meenah was beyond stunned. He was being completely honest with her.

"Besides... you're, uhh, really beautiful and n-nice, so..." He shrugged. Meenah remained quiet, looking away before sighing with a chuckle. She looked at her guest and asked a surprising question.

"Wanna do it again?"

 ** _0o0_**

The smell of the local pizza parlor was a magic that could only be fully captured late in the afternoon. In fact, it was the perfect time to come in and order a pizza as the staff's effort was at one hundred percent, and the flavor was beyond good.

Meenah bit down on her slice and chewed it slowly to enjoy the flavor. There was a content look on her face that had come along with her even before she stepped inside the parlor. If one were to look right into her eyes, they would see that calm and would be envious.

The crazy ammount of calm and feeling of contentment could only be matched by her current date that sat across from her eating at a snails pace. Both their eyes were half lidded with small bags under them, but it was obvious that this could bother them as much as accidentally getting frosting on the corner of their mouth.

There was an ambiance of tranquility in the parlor, not counting the chatting families, friends, dates and other people there. It was almost like a Shakeys, but calmer.

"Ya really surprised me, kiddo. All mornin' an' with a hangover to boot." Tavros couldn't help but smile and blush at her comment. They'd gone with more than one round when they started, and hadn't left the house until three in the afternoon. Granted they wasted almost an hour in the shower together. It seemed very strange for both of them, but that was a thought that they kept in the back of their minds, especially Meenah. She still had the goal to make him smile, and that wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Tavros swallowed the pizza he was chewing before responding.

"I guess it... helped? I couldn't really feel it when we were... y'know." He grabbed another slice. "Besides, I uhh, should be saying the same thing." Meenah broke out in laughter, covering her mouth and attempting to stifle it.

"You are really surprisin' me, ya know? I'm proud of you." Tavros' heart skipped a beat and his face flushed. He smiled at her, his eyes showing how much he really appreciated that. Meenah smiled back and watched him. She hadn't taken a good look at him before, but he wasn't too shabby

His eyes were a dark coffee brown, with some hazel around the edges. They seemed to sparkle with life and curiosity. His face was soft, somewhat childlike in appearance, but mature.

Tavros, though he'd never really admit to it, did find himself looking at her from time to time; Her pinkish-grey eyes showed fearlessness and wonder. She was very beautiful in his, and many others eyes, and he defenetly saw why.

Meenah broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"Don't go fallin' in love, kid." He blushed lightly and smiled handsomely.

"Well, when someone as beautiful as you gives me a night like last night, it's a little hard not to consider that." He took a bite from his pizza as the girl, no, woman in front of him laughed lightheartedly.

"Oh boy. Flattery won't get you everywhere." He chuckled.

"Gotta give it a shot." He smiled. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they ate.


End file.
